Red Run Streets
} |name = Red Run Streets |act = 3 |image = Crimson Weaver Bloodragers.png |px = 270px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Hightown (night) |end = A Friend (The Hanged Man) |prereqs = |location = Hightown (night) |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Red Run Streets is an Act 3 Gangs side quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition The Crimson Weavers are trying to take over Hightown (Night). Killing the majority of them will reveal the location of their hideout and leader. Walkthrough Enter the Suspicious House and defeat the gang and its leader Jakeson Hall. Afterward, return to The Hanged Man and speak to A Friend for your reward. Strategy The Bloodrager Thralls, despite wearing Mercenary garb, have the same resistances and weaknesses as Slavers. Use fire element weapons like the Sataareth and Voracity to tear through their ranks. The Bloodragers that command them are ordinary Blood Mages by a different name, so avoid spirit damage and stick to stuns and burst damage. The final fight is very similar to the fight against Captain Qerth in Night Lies six years ago: Cold-immune/fire-weak enemies, large numbers, and even exactly the same map layout and distribution of reinforcement spawn points, so the same strategy from back then will work. Making it even easier, besides player experience and a fully-developed party compared to back then, is that the only real threat is the Blood Mage, Jakeson Hall. He won't heal his reinforcements, he's much squishier than the previous occupant, and he doesn't get two similarly-armored Elites to show up and help him. A quick stun followed by a full-party assault will take him down. Fenris is an excellent choice here as he was six years ago, but Aveline will work just as well with Sataareth and a fully-developed tank build (with a fully-upgraded Bravery for good measure). The only problem of note is that a second Bloodrager will show up late in the battle, draining a weakened party, so be ready to go after her the same way you took down Jakeson. Having about 4-5 healing potions will really help in this fight, and you may even be able to grab a spare from the chest in the middle of the room. As always, a Rune of Spirit Warding in companions' armor will cut the blood magic's damage down to nothing. Result You can now walk around Hightown at night without being ambushed by thugs. Rewards * Random loot * (dropped by Jakeson Hall) From "A Friend" * 500 XP * 2 If this is the last of the night-time quests that you turn in then A Friend gives you the following and then leaves: * 5 * 800 XP * Woodsman's Ire (2+5) and 1300 XP(800+500) and the Woodsman's Ire axe, then A Friend walks away and you receive again 5 and 800 XP and the Woodsman's Ire axe(again).}} Notes * A Friend only appears at night, in the back room of The Hanged Man. She will continue to give out rewards each time the player clears out a band of thugs in the subsequent side quests. * Like all nighttime gang quests, several waves of enemies will not appear unless you change area and come back. Also like all other such quests, the hideout location will be revealed even if 1-2 groups of gang members have not been cleared (so as not to be rendered impossible to complete if another quest npc is curretly blocking a group from spawning in a specific location). * The name of the quest is a play on the phrase "The streets will run red with blood.". * The thugs are generically named Bloodrager. * In the area The Viscount's Way, there's an unlocked chest containing (over)18 Bugs * Sometimes a Bloodrager Thrall may become stuck at the Merchant's Guild (map marker) area of the district, it will be located behind one of the small statues on either side of the door in the northeast corner of the courtyard. Failure to kill it will prevent other groups from spawning. See also * Reining It In * Kind of Want Gallery Jakeson The Bleeder Hall.png|The Blood Mage, Jakeson Hall. Category:Dragon Age II side quests